


Old Habits Die Hard

by padmepetrichor



Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: Veronica hadn't given Hiram's latest present to her much thought. Perhaps she should have.Kinktober Day 7:Beastiality
Relationships: Hiram Lodge/Veronica Lodge
Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952677
Kudos: 51





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Twitter followers to give me some prompts for Kinktober works and here we are! I'm limiting myself to 500 - 1k words for each fic this year and am super excited to fill these requests.
> 
> This is one of my own prompts — please read the tags and if this is not your jam, turn around. Tags are there for a reason! God, the way the Riverdale writers feed us with Hiram and Veronica's dialogue....another pairing I've been wanting to write for ages. You'll see them again in my Kinktober pieces!

“Do you like your present, mija?” Hiram asks from his desk across the office.

When Hiram had returned home a month ago, Doberman in hand, and presented him to Veronica, saying that it was a present for being such a good daughter, she hadn’t given it too much thought. Though she normally inspected every one of her father’s presents to her, looking for an angle, she’d taken this one at face value. She wasn’t going to turn up her nose at an already-trained Doberman that could serve as a perfect guard dog when Archie wasn’t around.

From her current position though, she supposes, she probably should have questioned the present some more. She sat, suspended, in a large armchair in front of the fireplace, wrists tied above her head. He’d managed to tie down her legs, too, so she lay in a starfish position across the chair. Perfectly tied up for anything Hiram wanted to do — which, she’d also incorrectly assumed he’d grown out of in prison. After all, she was with Archie now. She’d assumed her father, too, had grown out of his old habits.

She couldn’t have been more wrong. Her legs tremble as the massive Doberman laps hungrily at her pussy. She’s clenching her entire body, trying to resist, to at least put up a good fight for Hiram.

“I can’t hear you, mija. I asked if you liked your present.” Hiram says, again, leaning forward over his desk and raising his glass of bourbon to his lips. 

“My present is fine, daddy,” Veronica spits out, focusing on her annoyance with Hiram to distract herself from the growing pleasure that the dog was giving her. If Hiram wanted back in on their old games, it was only fair she served him a good match. He didn’t like it if she acquiesced too quickly and Veronica didn’t like going down without a fight. It could work for both of them.

“Don’t have anything better to do? Ran out of ideas and had to result to dog fucking?” Veronica trills. Hiram takes another sip from his glass and places it back on the desk. Veronica chuckles. “Or what, does your cock not work after being in prison?”

Hiram takes his time and stands up from the desk, walking over to pick up the dog’s leash. He only has to give a slight pull on the collar to get the Doberman out of her pussy and sitting by his side. 

“Stay,” Hiram commands. Veronica can almost feel the soft thuds of Hiram’s feet as he approaches her and kneels in front of her pussy. He tilts his head and roams his eyes up and down her. 

“You certainly look like you’re enjoying yourself, mija,” Hiram says. “You’re soaked.”

“Simple bodily reaction. I wouldn’t get too excited.” Veronica quips back. He’s up as quick as he knelt down and gives the leash two more quick tugs. 

“Go,” Hiram commands.

Veronica bites the inside of her cheek, standing her ground. The Doberman is back at her pussy again, but she feels him humping the side of her leg. Desperately. Hiram is quick to help the dog assume the proper position over Veronica, but once it’s on its hind legs, the dog has no trouble shoving it’s fully hard cock into her soaked opening. 

She can’t help but gasp and let out a succession of cries, struggling to accommodate the dog’s full size. It’s so much bigger than her and not big the way Hiram is — big because this cock is an  _ animal cock _ and she’s suddenly very aware that she is getting fucked, fast and hard, by an animal. 

Hiram watches from his desk, sipping on his bourbon and curling his lips upward as he watches Veronica give in. She feels like the dog’s cock is somehow expanding within her and she lets out a shriek as she realizes that’s exactly what it’s doing. It’s going to knot her. 

“Daddy, please,” Veronica cries, because she can take anything he throws at her, but she’ll be damned if this dog’s cock expands any further inside her. But she should know better by now — what Hiram wants, Hiram gets.

His lips expand into a full smile as the Doberman knots inside Veronica. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know with a kudo or comment! It's really appreciated :)


End file.
